The present invention relates to an image input system for optically inputting an image by using a solid state image pickup device of an X-Y address system using MOS transistors, a solid state image pickup device of a charge transfer system using a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), or the like for photoelectric conversion and charging. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique of lessening an influence of noise components of a signal outputted from a solid state image pickup device, which is exerted on a process of a correlated double sampling method at a post stage or the like and relates to, for example, a technique which is effective when applied to a video camera, a digital still camera or the like.
A CCD can convert an optical image formed according to the intensity of irradiated light into a charge signal according to the intensity of the light and can move the charge signal by sequentially applying pulses to a number of transfer gates so as to sequentially move the charge signal through the wells of a potential formed on the surface of a semiconductor substrate The charge signal (carrier) can be moved by, for example, controlling a number of transfer gates (insulating gates) arranged in parallel in the CCD by pulse signals of two phases which are opposite to each other An example of an outputting unit for outputting the transferred charge signal is a circuit called a GCD (Gated Charge Detector). An outputting unit of the GCD type has a floating capacitive element precharged by a precharge MOS transistor every cycle of the charge transfer by the pulse signals. A change in the potential of the floating capacitive element due to a flow of a charge signal from the CCD to the precharged floating capacitive element is detected by a source follower output circuit. When the gate capacitance of an input MOS transistor of the source follower output circuit is C3 and the capacitance of the floating capacitive element is C0, an output voltage of the source follower output circuit is generally reduced only by Qs/(C3+C0) (where Qs is a negative charge).
An outputting operation by the outputting unit is performed in: a period of reset by the precharged MOS transistor (period in which the final transfer gate of the solid state image pickup device is in an OFF state and precharging is performed by turning on the precharge MOS transistor); a feedthrough period (period in which the final transfer gate of the solid state image pickup device and the precharge MOS transistor are turned off and the precharged charges are re-distributed to the floating capacitor and the input gate capacitor of the source follower input MOS transistor for stabilization); and a charge signal output period (period in which the precharge MOS transistor is in an off state and the charge signal is outputted from the final transfer gate of the solid state image pickup device to the floating capacitive element).
The charge signal outputted from the outputting unit includes capacitive noises such as 1/f noise which occurs in the source follower input MOS transistor and reset noise which occurs when the floating capacitive element or the like is reset every transfer cycle. Since the capacitive noises occur at low frequencies, in order to reduce the noises, a preprocessor for amplifying an output signal of the solid state image pickup device by a correlated double sampling method can be adopted. A correlated double sampling amplifier to which the correlated double sampling method is applied generates a signal corresponding to a difference voltage between the output signal level (black level) in the feedthrough period and the output signal level in the charge signal output period.
Further, a feedback clamping circuit is disposed at a post stage of the correlated double sampling amplifier. The feedback clamping circuit samples a difference voltage between the signal level (black level) in the feedthrough period and the signal level in the signal charge output period (this signal level is particularly called a reference signal level in a state where a photoreceiver of the solid state image pickup device is optically interrupted) in a state where the photoreceiver of the solid state image pickup device is optically interrupted. The feedback clamping circuit adds a feedback voltage to an output voltage of the correlated double sampling amplifier so that the sampled difference voltage becomes constant. Consequently, a video signal using the black level and the difference voltage as references is generated by the preprocessor during a predetermined charge transfer period (video period) in the horizontal scan period and the video signal is supplied to a signal processor at some later stage.
The inventors of the present invention have examined the solid state image pickup device and the preprocessor as described above and clarified the following. Due to parasitic capacitance between the gate and source of the precharge MOS transistor and parasitic capacitance (output node parasitic capacitance) between the final transfer gate of the solid state image pickup device and the output node, when the outputting operation of the outputting unit shifts from the feedthrough period to the charge signal output period, a change in a pulse signal for controlling the charge transfer causes an undesirable change in the level of the output node via the output node parasite capacitance. The amount of the undesirable level change is determined mainly by the ratio between the output node parasite capacitance and the floating capacitance. The inventors have found that since the capacitance of the floating capacitive element tends to be reduced in order to increase the detection sensitivity of the outputting unit, the output node parasite capacitance relatively increases and it causes an increase in the undesirable level change in the charge signal output period. The undesirable level change due to the capacitive noise causes an undesirable offset voltage which is outputted from the source follower output circuit in the charge signal output period.
The inventors have found that when the offset voltage increases, the amount of the feedback control performed by the feedback clamping circuit increases and it is feared that the circuit operation cannot follow it. When the feedback control cannot follow, the reference of the video signal changes at random on the horizontal scan unit basis and it causes unevenness in an input image. When the conductance of transistors constructing the feedback clamping circuit is increased in order to deal with the problem, it brings about an increase in a chip occupying area and power consumption. Especially, under the circumstances that the operation source voltage is decreased to realize low power consumption, the necessary feedback control amount cannot be satisfied. The following problem has been also made clear by the inventors. When the preprocessor including the correlated double sampling amplifier and the feedback clamping circuit is provided as a preprocessing LSI formed as a semiconductor integrated circuit, the preprocessing LSI cannot be generally used for a solid state image pickup device having a relatively large capacitive noise component.
It is an object of the invention to provide an image input system capable of inputting an image with high quality even if the capacitive noise characteristic of a solid state image pickup device used is not good.
Another object of the invention is to provide an image input system capable of preventing a situation such that a feedback clamping control cannot follow by an influence of an offset voltage included in an output signal of a solid state image pickup device.
The above and other objects and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.
An image input system according to the invention comprises a solid state image pickup device and a preprocessor for performing correlated double sampling amplification on an output signal of the solid state image pickup device and outputting a video signal. The preprocessor includes a correlated double sampling amplifier for outputting signal information corresponding to a difference voltage between a black level in a feedthrough period of the solid state image pickup device and a signal level in a charge signal output period; and offset cancelling means for applying an offset cancelling voltage for cancelling an offset voltage corresponding to the difference voltage between the black level in the feedthrough period of the solid state image pickup device in the state where the solid state image pickup device is optically interrupted and the signal level in the charge signal output period to an input terminal of the correlated double sampling amplifier. The correlated double sampling amplifier performs cancellation between the offset voltage and the offset cancelling voltage as signal components of polarities opposite to each other. The image input system can further comprise a data processor for receiving the video signal outputted from the preprocessor and performing an image signal process.
The offset voltage due to the capacitive noise component included in the output signal of the solid state image pickup device and the offset cancelling voltage applied to the input terminal of the correlated double sampling amplifier are cancelled out by each other as signal components of polarities opposite to each other by the correlated double sampling amplifier. Consequently, the offset voltage is removed or reduced from the signal information obtained by the solid state image pickup device. Even when the capacitive noise characteristic of the solid state image pickup device is not good, the image input can be performed with high quality.
In an image input system in a further detailed mode according to the invention, the solid state image pickup device has a GCD type outputting unit. For example, the outputting unit is a circuit which has a floating capacitive element precharged by a precharge MOS transistor every output cycle of signal charges and which detects a change in the potential of the floating capacitive element due to the flow of the charge signal to the precharged floating capacitive element by a source follower output circuit. The preprocessor further comprises: a gain control circuit for adjusting the gain of an output signal of the correlated double sampling amplifier; an A/D converter for converting an output of the gain control circuit, which is an analog signal, to a digital signal and outputting the digital signal; and correcting means for receiving an output signal of the A/D converter and performing a feedback clamping control to set an output signal obtained from the A/D converter to a constant level on the basis of a difference voltage between the black level in the feedthrough period of the solid state image pickup device in the state where the solid state image pickup device is optically interrupted and the signal level in the charge signal output period.
The correcting means can comprise: a feedback clamping voltage generating circuit for detecting the level of an output signal of the A/D converter, which corresponds to a difference voltage between the black level in the feedthrough period in the state where the solid state image pickup device is optically interrupted and the signal level in the charge signal output period and generating a feedback clamping voltage on the basis of the output signal level detected; and first switching means for selectively applying the generated feedback clamping voltage to an output of the correlated double sampling amplifier.
The correlated double sampling amplifier comprises: a first sampling circuit for generating a difference voltage between the black level in the feedthrough period of the solid state image pickup device and the signal level in the charge signal output period; a second sampling circuit for generating a reference voltage for the difference voltage of the first sampling circuit; and a differential amplifier for differential amplifying the voltages generated by the first and second sampling circuits.
The offset cancelling means may comprise as a first mode: offset cancelling voltage generating means for detecting an offset voltage on the basis of an output of the A/D converter in a state where the solid state image pickup device is optically interrupted and generating an offset cancelling voltage on the basis of the detected offset voltage; and second switching means for selectively applying the generated offset cancelling voltage to the reference voltage of the second sampling circuit. Consequently, it is sufficient for the correcting means to execute a feedback clamping control on a signal obtained by eliminating an offset voltage from an output signal of the solid state image pickup device by the offset cancelling voltage. Since it is not necessary to include the amount of signals related to the offset voltage in the amount of a correction control performed by the correcting means, the control amount by the correcting means can be reduced Even when the correcting means is operated by a low voltage power source, the feedback clamping control can follow satisfactorily.
The offset cancelling means can comprise as a second mode: a voltage detecting circuit for detecting a signal outputted from the differential amplifier in accordance with the difference voltage between the black level in the feedthrough period in the state where the solid state image pickup device is optically interrupted and the signal level in the charge signal output period; offset voltage generating means for generating an offset cancelling voltage by a difference voltage between the voltage signal detected by the voltage detecting circuit and a reference voltage signal; and second switching means for selectively adding the generated offset cancelling voltage to the reference voltage of the second sampling circuit. In the second mode, in a manner similar to the first mode, the offset voltage can be automatically cancelled by the feedback control. Further, as compared with the first mode, the circuit scale of the offset cancelling means can be reduced more.
As a third mode, the offset cancelling means may comprise: means for receiving control information for designating the level of the offset cancelling voltage in the state where the solid state image pickup device is optically interrupted from the outside; offset cancelling voltage generating means for generating the offset cancelling voltage on the basis of the received control information; and second switching means for selectively adding the generated offset cancelling voltage to the reference voltage of the second sampling circuit. Although the means does not perform the feedback control, the voltage detecting circuit is unnecessary. Thus, the circuit scale can be reduced.
As a fourth mode, the offset cancelling means may comprise: an external terminal to which the offset cancelling voltage is applied; a buffer amplifier whose input is coupled to the external terminal; and switching means for selectively adding the offset cancelling voltage outputted from the buffer amplifier to the reference voltage of the second sampling circuit. According to the means, the offset cancelling voltage can be received directly from the outside. In the case of adopting the offset cancelling means according to the third and fourth modes, in order to grasp whether the control information or offset cancelling voltage inputted from the outside is a proper value or not, it is sufficient to include an external monitor terminal by which the feedback clamping voltage by the correcting means can be monitored from the outside in the preprocessor and to determine the control information or offset cancelling voltage so that the feedback clamping voltage becomes a specified voltage.